


Ephemeral

by girlmarauders



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Gerard/Mikey reincarnation. could be them in a past life, or could be them realizing they've HAD past lives, or could be ... idk. anything. :D?"</p><p><i>Gerard never remembers. Mikey's stopped holding out for some magical epiphany. Mikey remembers, sometimes from when he's a baby, sometimes not till later, and Gerard never does.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://angelsandkings.dreamwidth.org/21656.html?thread=21144#cmt21144) prompt in a comment fic meme at [angelsandkings](http://angelsandkings.dreamwidth.org)

Mikey remembers Rome fondly but he suspects Gerard would be appalled. They were slaves in Rome and while their master had not been unkind, he was still a Master. Mikey had slept on soft sheets and Gerard had sung every night. Mikey didn't particularly enjoy his 'work', spreading his legs for a senator, but they'd been safe and looked after, the most a slave could hope for. Mikey had died at, he thinks, the young age of thirty three of what was probably malaria. It had been painful. He doesn't know what happened to Gerard. He suspects he was sold on.

The sad thing is Gerard isn't even his brother all the time. Mikey has heady memories of 1920s Berlin and the feeling of Gerard inside him. Mikey was Michael Bachmeir then but their group, Christopher, Luke and the sapphics, Sarah and Zoe, called them the Way Brothers as a joke.

That lifetime Mikey had known from the beginning, the day he was born. He'd spent his life waiting for Gerard.

Gerard was so beautiful that life, this fantastic ephemeral artist that Mikey knew he didn't deserve. The 'rich and boring', in Gee's words, were fat and had short hair and fine clothes so Gerard kept his black hair long and stayed skinny and wore suit jackets with holes in the elbows. Mikey loved him so much that the memories hurt. Gerard had managed to get to America before the war. Mikey had loved Germany too much to leave. He'd moved to Dusseldorf, lied about his name and worked in a munitions factory till the end of the war. He'd been too skinny for the army.

Gerard had been his brother again during the Cold War, but that had been largely uneventful. Gerard had married, had kids, gotten into trouble for liking the idea of Communism and then gotten out of trouble a couple years later. Mikey had been the 'odd uncle'; Uncle Mikey who never got married or ever brought a pretty girl to Thanksgiving.

Gerard never remembers. Mikey's stopped holding out for some magical epiphany. Mikey remembers, sometimes from when he's a baby, sometimes not till later, and Gerard never does.

Mikey remembers dying in The Great War but not what happened to Gerard after. (He looked it up. Gerard Way, one of the boys who came home and died, quietly, at the bottom of a bottle.) Mikey remembers outliving Gerard in France, dying again in Africa, loving him in Ceylon and one bizarre time as his brother-in-law in England, shortly after Victoria became queen.

It isn't the same Mikey and Gerard born everytime. The Mikey of Berlin had loved his Gerard all-encompassingly. Here Gerard is his brother, an artist and a great man but Mikey loves Alicia with everything he is.

Still, it's easy, at one in the morning, to roll over in bed, feel a warm body and, centuries of memories flooding back, to think _Gerard_.


End file.
